warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfur (TC)
Ashfur is a handsome young tom with a pale gray pelt and darker flecks and dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild He, Fernkit, and two other unnamed kits are showed as Brindleface's kits. Rising Storm : Ashfur is first seen in Rising Storm as a young apprentice, Ashpaw. He gets very close to Cloudpaw, another apprentice about his age who was raised by Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface. : When Cloudpaw started taking food from the Twolegs, he knew about it, but, out of loyalty to his friend, didn't tell. When Fireheart learns that Cloudpaw was kidnapped by Twolegs he tells Ashpaw, which causes the apprentice to get very frantic and upset. A Dangerous Path : Ashpaw convinced his sister, Fernpaw, to tell Fireheart where Brightpaw and Swiftpaw had gone. : Brindleface is killed by Tigerstar to give the attacking dogs a taste for cat blood. Furious and much grieved, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask if they can help lead the dogs to the gorge, so that they may avenge their mother's death. Fireheart agrees, and the two of them are first to be chased by the dogs. They lead them to the next cat in line, Mousefur. ''The Darkest Hour : It is here that it becomes apparent that Dustpelt becomes enamored with Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw. : Ashpaw is one of the apprentices who takes down the BloodClan 'deputy', Bone, in the battle at Fourtrees. He is the apprentice who utters the victorious cry after the powerful cat is taken down. ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Ashpaw, now Ashfur, plays a minor role in this book. : Later in the book, he told the new warrior, Brambleclaw, that his vigil was over, and offered to find him a place to rest in the warrior's den. : He attacks Smudge while he and Brambleclaw are on a border patrol, defending their territory. : He appears later in a patrol with Thornclaw, Sootpaw, and Willowpelt who find Firestar after his night at Smudge's, and he also fights against the badger that kills Willowpelt, injuring his shoulder. : He makes his last appearance in the book sitting with Brambleclaw and Mousefur when Firestar leaves on his quest. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight : At the beginning of the book, he goes on patrol with Thornclaw and Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw is caught following the patrol but convinces Thornclaw to let her come. The four cats run into a dangerous badger and rush back to camp to report to Firestar. ''Moonrise : Ashfur shows aggression as the Clan becomes more deprived of food and the Twolegs take over more territory. Dawn : When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their journey, Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw by reaching out his muzzle to touch hers, and saying "You came back!" showing he might have liked her before she left on the journey. He shows no hostility to the two cats, unlike most of the other Clan cats. Starlight : It is clear that he is in love with Squirrelflight. He tries to defend her from Brambleclaw, though she says she can take care herself. Twilight : He becomes Birchpaw's mentor, much to Brambleclaw's anger. : Ashfur's apprentice, Birchpaw, is injured in the badger attack. During the attack, Ashfur also does his best to defend Squirrelflight. Sunset :In Sunset, Ashfur loses Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, becomes very angry at both of them, and insults Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool when Brambleclaw is appointed deputy. He loves Squirrelflight, and believes that they are perfect for each other. Ashfur also distrusts Brambleclaw, because of how Brambleclaw's father, Tigerstar, brutally murdered Ashfur's mother, Brindleface, along with other innocent cats in his quest for power. Ashfur ends up ignoring Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw for the rest of the book, even though Squirrelflight tries to explain that somehow she felt that StarClan has destined her and Brambleclaw to be together. Before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says that he has planned to give Birchfall an assessment, and nothing is out of the ordinary. A little later, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying that he had to come back for help because he couldn't take on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, who were with Firestar who was trapped, alone. Squirrelflight and Leafpool follow Ashfur's fear-scent trail back to the lake, arriving just after Hawkfrost is killed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight when ThunderClan finds out that Brambleclaw is still deputy, Ashfur approves, much to the surprise of his Clanmates. He is also Lionpaw's mentor. He is seen sharing tongues with Whitewing. When he gets back from a patrol on the ShadowClan border and he complains about them, saying "Some cats always try to take what another cat has." This makes Squirrelflight flinch, as he is referring to the way Brambleclaw took Squirrelflight away from him in Sunset. Dark River :He had a quarrel with his apprentice and told him to practice on a badger defense move–which was one of the hardest. He was surprised at how his apprentice started growing better at fighting. Lionpaw claims to have made up some of the moves, but it is really Tigerstar who made them up. ''Outcast :Ashfur and his apprentice, Lionpaw, are in a practice battle session when Lionpaw tells Ashfur he thinks that Ashfur isn't tough enough on him. Ashfur and Lionpaw then go into a real warriors battle, and Ashfur looks and acts as if it were real, scaring the other mentors and apprentices nearby. It is also mentioned that Ashfur doesn't show the same warmth and affection that other mentors show their apprentices. However after the battle Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior and could have first pick at the fresh-kill pile. Ashfur also tells Brambleclaw that Lionpaw is going to make a warrior like his father. Eclipse :Ashfur continues to train his apprentice Lionpaw. Near the end of the book, he tells his apprentice that he can teach him no more, and he becomes a warrior. Family Members '''Dame': Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Ferncloud: Living (As of Outcast) Nieces: Icepaw: Living (As of Outcast) :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Spiderleg: Living (As of Outcast) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of Outcast) :Foxpaw: Living (As of Outcast) Tree Sandstorm-------Firestar | Princess---Unknown Tom Brambleclaw----Squirrelflight | | Leafpool --------- Lionblaze | Hollyleaf | Jaypaw | | Moonflower---Unknown Tom | | | Oakheart--------------Bluestar | | Snowfur------------Unknown Tom Frostfur---Unknown Tom | Mosskit | | | Stonefur Brindleface-Whitestorm-Willowpelt Brightheart--Cloudtail Unknown Tom-Mistyfoot | | Thornclaw | | Ashfur Sorreltail--------------Brackenfur Whitewing Four Unknown Kits Dustpelt---Ferncloud Rainwhisker | Cinderpelt | Sootfur Honeyfern Daisy--------Spiderleg Poppyfrost | Shrewpaw Cinderheart Rosekit Hollykit Molepaw Toadkit Larchkit Birchfall Foxpaw Icepaw Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters